Falso Compromiso
by Sakura Eldestein
Summary: Solo el compromiso podría salvar a Dohko de distraer a sus padres de su activa vida sexual. Pero que pasaría si se enamora de su prometido, al que no soporta y que tampoco lo soporta? Advertencia; Omegaverse


Falso compromiso

Hace varios siglos atrás, la tercera guerra mundial devastó el mundo. Las potencias mundiales habían utilizado armas nucleares contra la población matando muchas personas, esterilizando otras y provocando mutaciones en los DNA de los sobrevivientes. Tras la guerra hubo una gran mortandad, la hambruna, las enfermedades, la radiación y el caos mermó en gran medida lo que quedaba de la poblaciones, quienes se agruparon en colonias buscando ayudarse para sobrevivir. ¿Quién fue el paciente cero? Se presume que fue Lugonis Oxenst el primero en quedar embarazado y recibir la denominación de "omega", pero muchos creían que no era el primero, como habían muchos pueblos pequeños quizás se había dado antes, sin embargo Lugonis pasó a la historia como el paciente cero. El bebé nació sano, sin embargo Lugonis fue encerrado para estudios. Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer más casos. Luego aparecieron seres que eran más fuertes que el promedio y tenían ciertas actitudes diferentes. Así se estableció que existían tres tipos de seres: los alfas, quienes eran fuertes, ágiles, tenían los sentidos más desarrollados y eran muy posesivos. Los omegas que eran capaces de procrear y más débiles y los seres humanos normales, que terminaron apodandose "betas".

En un principio los alfas y omegas eran pocos y discriminados, sin embargo se recurría a ellos para la procreación. Sin embargo el uso de aquellos seres para que no se extinguiera la raza humana poco a poco fue mermando la cantidad de seres humanos normales, o betas. Tras varios siglos la población de alfas y omegas había crecido considerablemente. Los alfas, por sus cualidades físicas, fortaleza, sentidos mejorados, tomaron los mejores puestos en la sociedad, mientras que los betas se convirtieron en sus aliados ocupando el siguiente escalafón. Por la debilidad de los omegas, su capacidad de parir y sus celos continuos y largos, quedaron relegados al último lugar en la sociedad.

Tanto alfas como omegas pasaban por una época en que son presas de las hormonas, provocando que necesiten tener sexo. Durante este periodo, llamado "celo" su tasa de fertilidad es mayor, pero tiene cierta duración, mientras que en los alfas dura 24 horas y es cada 5 meses, en omegas es cada 3 meses y dura 7 días. Este hecho los hacía ser muy discriminados. Con el paso de los años, diversos grupos pro omegas lograron mejores condiciones para ellos, sin embargo no todos los aceptaban.

Así fue como se creó la sociedad, así es como se vivía en las ciudades, mas normas, menos normas, pero la sociedad se ordenaba así: los alfas mandaban, los betas le seguían y los omegas debían ser protegidos.

Toda su vida Dohko solo había estado con alfas. A lo más uno que otro beta. Los prefería a los débiles omegas. Entes que no eran capaces de defenderse. Siempre sumisos y dulces. No, a él le gustaban más rebeldes, nada como un buen intercambio de golpes o una discusión. Dohko era considerado un buen alfa. Fuerte, seguro y de una gran familia de alfas. Estaba destinado al triunfo.

La fiesta que organizó la familia Wang era fastuosa. Las mejores familias habían sido invitadas y Dohko esperaba poder irse a los jardines con algún alfa atractivo. Claro, no con cualquiera, uno que estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas. Sin embargo cuando la familia Hamal llegó, algo cambió. El hijo del matrimonio no era especialmente guapo, ni tenía el cuerpo con marcados músculos, como a él le gustaban. Pero la seguridad que tenía al caminar, el fuerte apretón de manos con el que lo saludo le gustaron.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shion Hamal- dijo apretando fuerte la mano del alfa.

Dohko Wang, el gusto es mío….gustas tomar algo? -preguntó galante.

Lo había mirado, por su físico diría que no es un alfa, sin embargo esa seguridad le hacían pensar lo contrario. Quizás era un beta con tendencias alfas. Y eso se le hacía bastante tentador. Ya tenía a su próxima victima. Se llevaría a ese beta a la cama. Con toda la galentería que era capaz de derrochar, Dohko lo llevó hasta la sección de un delicado coqueteo. A diferencia de los alfas, que se conquistaban mostrando su fuerza, con los betas había que ser un poco más sutil, al menos eso era lo que la experiencia le demostraba. Sin embargo el descarado comentario de su compañero lo dejó sin palabras. La sencilla frase de "Es que acaso coqueteas para llevarme a la cama?" fue suficiente para hacerlo transpirar y tragar saliva. La sonrisa en los labios del beta era seductora y traviesa. Coqueta. Dohko no sabía si esa coquetería era innata o bien el beta también quería algo con él.

Tomó una copa de champagne para ofrecerle, sin embargo el chico tomó una copa de vino. Y de entre todos los vinos, tomó la copa del más antiguo. Al parecer era conocedor. Eso solo lo hizo sonreír. Aquel chico no solo era atractivo, también era sofisticado. Aquellos ojos rosados parecían esculcar hasta su alma. Un brindis y el whisky ardió en su garganta.

Estaba mirando al beta cuando el olor a alfa se sintió con fuerza a su lado. Sus ojos buscaron el origen del olor. Kanon. Diablos.

Tanto tiempo Kanon - saludó con evidente embarazo. Había sido una de sus conquistas. Un alfa espectacular, pero no muy bueno en la cama.

Mucho… esperé que me llamaras… - dijo viendo al chico de largos cabellos verdes que estaba a su lado - no sabía que ahora andabas con omegas… - el tono despectivo hizo que el más joven alzara la mirada altivo.

Kanon, no es momento… y el chico es un beta - el tono de Dohko era conciliador.

Vete al jardín, omega- la orden del alfa era algo que los omegas no podían resistir.

La orden solo provocó que el supuesto "beta" bajara la cabeza, casi negándose a mover. Después de una lucha contra su cuerpo finalmente levantó la cabeza.

Por eso odio a los alfas- dijo casi escupiendo la palabras antes de irse al jardín, dejando a ambos alfas muy sorprendidos.

Acaba de…- inició Kanon sorprendido

Si, se rebeló contra tu orden… - la voz de Dohko sonaba sorprendida. Pero feliz. Sonrió. Siendo un omega parecía un chico bastante interesante.

¿Por que los omegas debían someterse a los alfas? Los alfas eran solo músculo sin actividad mental. Reconocía que el hijo del anfitrión no parecía un cabeza de músculo, pero eso no quitaba que quizás sea solo un montón de hormonas. Lo gracioso es que a los omegas los acusaban de hormonales, cuando eran los alfas los que se dejaban llevar por el celo de los omegas y atacaban como fieras. No es que los omegas fueran mejores, Shion no se consideraba un omenazi, pero si era un intelectual, y como tal sabía que una mente entrenada podía primar sobre el cuerpo. O el deseo.

En aquel jardín, donde nadie se aventuraba aún, Shion logró desfogarse un poco dando un golpe firme a un árbol. Sin importarle sus nudillos dio un segundo golpe. Iba por el tercero cuando una voz se dejó escuchar.

Eso no es lo que un hombre elegante debería hacer, menos un omega -

Shion miró hacia donde provenía la voz. Claro, era mucho pedir que un alfa no fuera solo músculo u hormona.

El oscurantismo quedó hace milenios, señor Wang. El ser un omega ya no significa ser tan delicado como una copa de cristal -

¿Es acaso una ofensa lo que acabo de decir? - el tono jocoso en la voz del oriental molestó aún más a Shion quien decidió encararlo.

Donde el intelecto falta las palabras sobran, señor Wang, con permiso - una leve reverencia y caminó en dirección a la mansión.

La inteligencia consiste no solo en el conocimiento, si no también en la destreza de aplicar los conocimientos en la práctica - replicó el chino acercándose al otro.

Aristóteles, Antigua Grecia, de la época preguerra, verdad? - se detuvo un instante, que bastó para que el alfa lo alcanzara. Lo miró, aún sin confiar plenamente en él, aunque el hecho de conociera frases de Aristóteles debía darle cierto mérito. Quizás no era tan cabeza de músculo, después de todo.

Correcto, creo que yo gané el duelo, verdad? -la voz seguía siendo divertida, Dohko no se sentía ofendido porque Shion lo hubiera llamado "tonto", le había respondido y había ganado. Eso ameritaba un pase directo a su cama, verdad?

Ganas una batalla y ya crees la guerra ganada - la sonrisa divertida revelaba que Shion se estaba divirtiendo con aquel intercambio de palabras, tal vez no había sido en vano la ida a la fiesta.

Pues toda batalla debería ser celebrada, no crees querido Shion?-el brazo del moreno rodeó los hombros del omega quien se tensó de forma evidente, antes de ser girado, quedando frente a frente al alfa.

Sus ojos se cerraron antes de avanzar el paso que los separaba, acercando su rostro al del chino, quien cerró los ojos. Se sentía victorioso, era un omega, pero sexo era sexo. Sin embargo el rostro de Shion se desvió hacia su oreja, donde, con la voz más seductora posible, susurró:

Si quieres celebrar, celebra con tu mano - para luego besar justo debajo de su pabellón auricular, dejando al otro atónito.

Solo se percató que la presa huía cuando ya le separaban varios pasos. Pero él era Dohko Wang, un pequeño omega no se iba a resistir a él, no lo hacían los alfas, menos lo haría un simple omega. Cruzó los pasos que los separaban de dos zancadas y antes que Shion se diera cuenta jaló su brazo hacia atrás para tomarlo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al del otro. La mirada magenta se veía sumamente sorprendida … y molesta. Y eso lejos de disgustarle a Dohko solo provocaba que se encendiera más. Un fuerte apretón al cuerpo del menor le hizo sentir la incipiente erección del alfa. Cualquier otro omega (exceptuando los omenazis) se sentiría halagado, incluso excitado, de provocar eso con una sola acción en aquel impresionante espécimen de alfa, sin embargo en Shion solo provocó más enojo. El cuerpo de Dohko cubrió el de Shion en un abrazo, mientras su rostro se acercó al oído del menor, repitiendo la misma acción que lo había provocado tanto.

Es mejor celebrar de a dos, mi querido Shion - la voz sensual y ronca, el beso en su oreja y la acción de oler su cuello enfadaron más al chico quien se retorció como pescado en red.

¿Shion, qué haces? Tenemos que irnos ya- la voz del padre omega de Shion se dejó oir, provocando que Dohko soltara al joven con una sonrisa. Ya se las pagaría.

En seguida voy padre - estiró sus ropas y miró al chino, una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios - al parecer si tendrás que darle trabajo a tu mano, pero tranquilo, seguramente Kanon estará dispuesto a echarte una mano…

¿Acaso son celos los que escucho?- el tono jocoso le hicieron saber a Shion que su jugada en vez de darle la ventaja, se había puesto la soga al cuello.

Los celos son una muestra de inseguridad, ¿Crees tú que me siento en desventaja frente a un niño? - Bien, ahora si Shion creía que el rey estaba arrinconado. Jaque.

Oh, entonces si estás interesado en mi - Dohko realmente estaba entretenido. Molestar a aquel chico era muy divertido.

Y ahí Shion se dio cuenta, el jaque no lo había hecho él, lo había hecho el alfa al que consideraba solo una hormona andante. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo. Giró el rostro hacia Dohko y sonrió.

-Me voy vencido, pero no derrotado, Dohko Wang. Pese a tu forma cavernícola de ser, eres un buen contendor. Nos vemos - dijo antes de retirarse del lugar-

Dohko lo miró sorprendido, antes de echarse a reír. Descaradamente lo había llamado incivilizado. Quizás no todos los omegas eran una bola de debiluchos hormonales. Había algunos que eran muy divertidos, pensó mientras volvía a la mansión. La fiesta estaba por terminar, no tuvo sexo, pero se divirtió como nunca.

El sol le llegó directo a los ojos, Shion recordó que después de una fiesta debía correr las cortinas del dosel para recuperar el sueño perdido. Gimoteó escondiendo su cabeza en las blandas almohadas, se dio vuelta y una cabellera lisa lila apareció frente a su mirada adormilada. Otra vez Mu se había colado a su cama. Sonrió feliz acercándose al niño y abrazandolo, se le hacía tan tierno…

Una de sus piernas se sintió mojada. No otra vez, no otra vez. Furioso se separó del chico y separó las mantas de su cuerpo y se levantó. Una gran mancha de humedad se extendía bajo las piernas del menor.

¡Mu! Otra vez te orinaste en mi cama!- reclamó despertando al infante que, asustado, se levantó de un salto y corrió saliendo de la habitación - ¡No huyas!

Shion saltó de la cama y corrió tras el pequeño, el que estuviera en un ligero pijama no parecía importar, a la servidumbre tampoco. Siguió corriendo, sabía bien donde iría el niño, a esconderse tras su padre omega. Escuchó voces pero no le tomó en cuenta. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y siguió hasta la sala donde entró, dirigiéndose directo al sillón donde el infante se encontraba agazapado sobre su padre.

Shion? Qué haces? Te..- No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando Shion lo interrumpió furioso.

Otra vez se orinó en mi cama - un gesto de su padre lo hizo voltear hacia el sillón que estaba contrario a su padre. Por todos los cielos. Qué hacía Dohko Wang en su casa. La mirada divertida del chino y el escaneo a su cuerpo lo hizo huir de la sala a esconderse a su habitación.

Cielos, acababa de hacer el ridículo, en las peores fachas. Se miró desaliñado y con pijama. Mejor se metía al baño, se daba una ducha y se vestía. Quizás su padre tenía una buena explicación a la presencia de aquel chico. Suspiró mientras el agua cubría su cuerpo por completo. Era la mejor manera de relajarse. Lentamente se dejó llevar por el agua aquietando sus emociones y sus pensamientos. Una vez terminado su aseo personal se vistió, ropas sencillas. No solía ser ostentoso en su vestir, por si todo porque intentaba borrar su vanidad. Algo bastante difícil considerando que el muchacho tenía un ego casi del mismo tamaño que su cabello. Y eso era mucho. De acuerdo, quizás no lo hacía por borrar su vanidad, quizás solo lo hacía porque sabía que así se veía mejor. Se miró una vez más al espejo.

Bien Shion, perfecto como siempre - se dijo satisfecho. O quizás no tanto, su cabello no tenía aquellos rizos que siempre lo adornaban al estar mojados. No le gustaba que su cabello se viera tan caído, le daba una apariencia más infantil e inocente - Basta Shion, deja de regocijarse con tu aspecto.

Luego de aquella charla consigo mismo salió de su habitación, enviando a una sirvienta a cambiar sus sábanas y poner unas limpias. "Sería genial que fueran impermeables…" pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras un poco desganado. Luego recordó que aquel tipo le había ganado dos batallas verbales y apresuró el paso, ahora si le ganaría.

Entró a la sala encontrandola vacía. Qué rayos… El mayordomo se acercó informandole que por orden de su padre tomaría el desayuno con el señor Wang en el jardín, donde ya estaba todo listo y el mentado caballero esperando. Con paso firme se dirigió al lugar, a la pequeña mesa donde estaba Dohko ya estaba acomodado.

Lindo pijama - comentó a modo de saludo el oriental.

¿Sabías que dormir permite que tu cerebro baje la intensidad de trabajo y pueda descansar? -replicó ignorando la pulla a su pijama, sabía que era una forma de molestarlo.

Yo dormí bastante bien, ¿y tú? -el tono burlón del chino era sólo otra forma de molestar al omega. Definitivamente Dohko estaba disfrutando esto.

Shion solo chistó a lo que Dohko sonrió. Tomó la taza que estaba frente a él y le puso un poco de té de una bolsa y luego tomó la pequeña tetera con agua y le puso a la taza.

Bebelo, ese té lo traje yo, lo hice personalmente para ti - dijo tendiendole la taza al joven que se sentó frente a él - tu padre quería darte la noticia pero preferí decírtelo yo. He hablado con tu padre para cortejarte. No me malinterpretes, mi padre me molesta para que me busque una esposa y tú te acercas a la edad límite. Así mientras fingimos estar en un cortejo nos libramos de las presiones. ¿Qué dices?

El omega lo miró por varios segundos. Su ceño se frunció de pronto y luego se puso a reír muy divertido cubriendo su boca con la mano.

No es que en verdad me importe tu propuesta...pero puedes irte a la mierda- dijo antes de arrojarle la taza de té directo al rostro del chino, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Dohko estaba perplejo. Espera, ¿Acababan de rechazarlo? ¿A él? ¿Al mejor candidato de alfa? ¿Un omega rechazando a un alfa? Lo vio levantarse y mirarlo burlón mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta. Más el chico fue detenido con violencia por el brazo.

Shion, te he criado como un chico decente, no para que actúes como un bárbaro. Dísculpate y acepta. Cada alfa que ha venido a cortejarte se ha ido asustado de la casa, no aceptaré que sigas manchando el apellido- dijo con dureza el padre alfa del muchacho mientras lo forzaba a encarar al oriental.

L-Lo siento...y acepto - musitó en voz baja casi tragándose su orgullo.

El hombre solo esperaba que no cancelara el trato, no había oído lo que antes había dicho el chino pero suponía que era una propuesta, justo había llegado a felicitarlo cuando vio su reacción. Shion estaba muy malcriado.

¿Qué dijiste? No escuché bien, creo que estabas gruñendo - Dohko lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero bien valía la pena vengarse del chico por la humillación a su ego.

Lo siento y acepto tu propuesta!- casi gritó las palabras logrando que su padre lo abrazara muy feliz, para luego irse a casa hablando sobre hacer la fiesta de inicio de cortejo.

Dohko lo miró irse, seguramente llamaría a su padre para ver los detalles. Miró a Shion para decir algo. No alcanzó a emitir palabra. De hecho tampoco se lo vio venir. De pronto estaba siendo embestido justo en el estómago por la cabeza de Shion, quien como si fuera un animal primitivo lo había tacleado quitándole el aire. Su instinto natural de pelea provocó que rodara por el piso con el chico enredando su mano en el cabello de este. El jalón provocó que Shion soltara un quejido de dolor antes de enredar sus piernas en las caderas del chino cambiando de posición para quedar sobre él y así librar su cabellera. No contaba con que el chino enredara uno de sus brazos en su torso para volver a cambiar de posición. Iba a hacerlo cuando un grito los interrumpió.

¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo? -la voz del padre de Shion exigía una explicación lógica y coherente de la situación.

Lentamente el cabello de Shion fue soltado. Dohko deshizo la prensa de su brazo y Shion dejó de enclaustrar las caderas del chino con sus piernas. Se pararon como si nada, ambos sacudiendo sus ropas, el de larga cabellera con esta toda enmarañada y llena de hojas. Ambos escandalosamente sucios.

Dohko tiró mi cabello - dijo Shion como si él fuera una inocente paloma gigante de color verde.

¿Qué? Tu te me lanzaste encima y me sacaste el aire - replicó divertido. Si, definitivamente se divertiría...cuando nadie los pillara así.

A callar, Dohko, tus padres vienen en camino. Shion prestale ropa. Dense un baño y nada de peleas o tendrán que organizar cada fiesta del cortejo ustedes solos. Los quiero decentes en 15 minutos, sentados en la sala y conversando como personas civilizadas. Entendieron? -

El asentimiento fue por parte de ambos, sin embargo al darse vuelta el padre de Shion para irse a la mansión, Shion jaló el cabello de Dohko. Este quiso replicar, pero recordando el reto solo lo miró enfadado. Ya se vengaría.

Dohko no se imaginaba que la pieza de Shion sería tan expuesta. Grandes ventanales y dos balcones.

¿Sabías que como omega deberías estar más cubierto? ¿No has pensado que alguien podría meterse por tu ventana? - el chino caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, como suponía esta era muy blandita y suave. Típico de omegas que buscan las cosas suaves.

Sin tomarle atención, Shion buscaba en su armario algo que pasarle al otro. Estaba consciente de la diferencia de portes y cuerpos. Mientras el alfa era más musculoso y bajo, él era más alto y delgado, con un cuerpo rallando lo andrógino. Miró los pantalones y sacó un par. Le quedaban algo sueltos, pero seguro al chino le quedaban muy ajustados. Sonrió con malicia, para luego buscar una camisa rosada con puntitos amarillos gigantes que su padre omega le había dado para molestarlo. Mientras la mente de Shion maquinaba sus maldades, Dohko admiraba la silueta del omega, enfundando en aquellas prendas entalladas que dejaban ver unas largas piernas y un trasero tungente y parado.

Hey bobo, sé que estoy buenisimo pero debes ir a darte un baño - y allá iba el ego de Shion haciendo ver que uno de sus mayores defectos era este.

Bueno, al menos sé que nunca tendrás problemas de autoestima - y a Dohko le había divertido mucho la respuesta del chico.

Tomó las ropas que Shion le tendió y se dirigió a la puerta que este le señaló. El baño, por si le quedaban dudas del hedonismo y omegosidad de Shion, despejó todas aquellas dudas. Un estante lleno de cremas, cosas para el cabello y demás objetos de cuidado diario. Alzó una ceja. Una toalla de lo más suave y esponjosa, una alfombra que parecía acariciar los pies. Y una bañera lo suficientemente amplia para pasar por jacuzzi. Vaya lujos se daba. Se dio un baño rápido. Solo necesitaba sacarse el polvo. Al salir del baño, no sabía si era otro omega o un alfa. El fuerte olor del jabón y del shampoo le hicieron entender porque confundió a Shion con un beta. Vaya que eran fuertes. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando tomó la ropa. En serio? Ahora se arrepentía del halago a Shion. Por si todo al ver el colaless rojo, que no quería saber si el chico había usado. Espera, quizás si. Negó con la cabeza alejando la imagen mental. Pero igual se metería aquella tanga al bolsillo. Que estaba demasiado demasiado apretado. La camisa, horrible, le apretaba tanto que estaba seguro que los botones se convertirían en un arma mortal. Cuando salió Shion ya se encontraba vistiendo otra muda de ropa. Un jeans como el de Dohko y una camisa morada. Dohko no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se le veía el morado, pero recordando sus ropas simplemente caminó dignamente hacia afuera.

Cuando llegaron abajo escucharon voces, Dohko miró a Shion susurrando un "mi padre llegó, actúa de forma amorosa" lo cual se ganó una fea mirada del omega. Sin embargo tomó de la mano del chino y bajó con él. Se miraron antes de entrar a la sala donde estaban sus progenitores.

Vaya, al fin te veo comprometido Dohko, pensé que me haría vieja sin verte tener un hijo - la madre de Dohko sonreía, sin embargo su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Shion tuvo que recordarse que esto era falso y así no sentirse tan presionado a la evaluación.

Madre, no olvides que solo es un permiso de cortejo - la voz divertida del chico quitó el ambiente tenso que se había formado y Shion se permitió relajarse.

La petición de su padre para que sirviera el té lo hizo avanzar hasta la mesilla. Dohko se acercó a ayudarlo y mientras Shion servía a sus futuros suegros, Dohko pensó en una pequeña venganza por la ropa y vació una cucharada de sal en la taza de Shion. Llevó la taza hacia los padres del omega y luego llevó las dos tazas faltantes. Le sirvió la taza a Shion. Sabía que por su educación no podría dejar de tomarlo pero se divertiría. Tomó su té, dulce. Siguió atentamente con la mirada como el omega levantaba la taza, la olía y tomaba un poco. El ceño fruncido y el pálido de sus mejillas le dieron a entender que le había asqueado. Fue lo único que se vió. Sonrió divertido. Lo vió llevarse la taza a los labios dos veces más. Las mismas caras. En vez de escuchar a sus padres se divertía mirando al chico tomarse aquel té y hacer malabares para no escupirlo. Sin embargo el anuncio de la retirada echa por sus padres tiró por la borda su diversión. Se apresuró a dejar su taza casi sin beber encima de la mesa de centro, aprovechando de mirar la de Shion. Le quedaba la mitad. Al levantar sus ojos, la rosada mirada de Shion lo veía con molestia, le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Miró aquellas blancas mejillas ruborizarse y salió tras sus padres luego de una despedida.

Una vez en el auto ya se esperaba que lo increparan.

Sé que te pedí una esposa, pero ¿omega? -la madre de Dohko lo miraba incrédula, si bien el chico era decente, pero por el prestigio de la familia ella prefería un alfa.

Al menos la dote del chico vale la pena- el razonamiento del padre del chino pareció convencer a la madre.

Al menos eso lo vale - la madre de Dohko pensaba que quizás la cantidad ofrecida valía por el honor.

Mamá, papá, es decisión mía. Si cortejo a Shion o no. Aún no es un compromiso, solo es cortejo - Dohko suspiró fastidiado mirando hacia afuera. En la calle un redondo trasero se contoneaba, se distrajo mirando aquel trasero prieto y memorizando el cuerpo que lo portaba, ya pensaba en bajarse cuando un golpe en la rodilla lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

Ya no puedes irte de farra. A menos que solo estés jugando al cortejo por tanto nos devolveremos, hablaré con los Hamal y luego te buscaré una esposa digna- habló el padre del chino quien negó con la cabeza.

Dohko afirmó que al día siguiente irían a una cita y con eso finalizó la conversación.

Al otro día se juntaron en el centro comercial. Shion llegó justo a la hora. Sin embargo Dohko estaba desde antes. Lo saludó con formalidad sin haber mayor contacto que el saludo de beso en el rostro. Primero irían a comer algo y luego a pasear, supuestamente para conocerse más… Aunque la verdad solo estaban discutiendo de manera civilizada.

No, no. Ustedes se creen mucho por ser alfas - discutía Shion. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo llegaron a ese tema mientras buscaban un restaurant.

¿Pero te estás escuchando? Estás discriminandome como alfa- Dohko estaba muy divertido de la discusión.

Durante la cita Dohko iba comprobando lo explosivo que era el omega, con cualquier cosa podía entablar una discusión. Sin embargo también comprobó que los prejuicios en algunas personas eran muy fuertes y que Shion era muy orgulloso no dejando ver cuánto le afectaba. También demostró que odiaba que lo hiciera sentir como alguien débil. Se miró el pie al recordar la escena cuando quisieron entrar al área de juegos.

Puedes entrar tú, pero el omega se queda afuera. No es por discriminar pero seguramente tu presencia alteraría a los alfas y este es un lugar exclusivo - dijo el recepcionista. Un beta.

Dohko había mirado a Shion que bajó la cabeza antes de volver a levantarla. Si lo miraba bien podía ver sus ojos brillantes. Y de alguna manera eso le molestó.

Si mi novio no puede entrar entonces no es un lugar exclusivo. Me parece ridículo que le nieguen la entrada al heredero de los Hamal y futuro señor Wang. Pero bien, puedes despedirte de tu trabajo beta, y aprende a nunca tratar mal al futuro esposo del dueño de este lugar.

El muchacho se quedó perplejo. Sin embargo Dohko no se esperó que Shion le diera un fuerte pisotón alegando que no necesitaba que nadie lo defendiera. Cojeando tuvo que perseguirlo. Pese al dolor en su pie, se divirtió. Luego fueron por helados y finalmente descubrió la adicción que tenía Shion por las cosas mullidas y suaves, así que terminó regalándole un cojín muy suave y blando. Que el omega abrazó feliz antes de agradecer al otro.

Tal vez no eres tan malo - dijo a modo de despedida, poco antes de subirse al auto de su padre.

Aquella declaración selló el comienzo de una amistad, que durante supuestas citas iba manteniendo durante aquellas tres semanas. Sin embargo habían cosas que aún no podían tratar entre ellos.

El sudor bañaba su cuerpo, los músculos en tensión, el rítmico vaivén de su cuerpo, los gemidos que inundaban la habitación, el olor a sexo. Dohko embestía con violencia aquel cuerpo, aferrándose a la azulada cabellera del chico. Kanon gemía más alto, amaba cuando el otro se descontrolaba y lo sometía de tal forma.

Dohko, Dohko, ya casi, ya casi - gimoteó mordiéndose los labios. Quería correrse con el miembro de Dohko dentro, pero sabía que este nunca se corría dentro.

Un sonoro gemido anuncio el orgasmo de Kanon. Dohko aceleró los movimientos. Ya casi, ya casi. De pronto se salió de Kanon y eyaculó sobre su espalda soltando un ronco gemido. Luego se dejó caer al lado de este jadeando cansado.

Así...que… tu prometido… es solo pantalla?- jadeó Kanon tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Somos amigos con Shion - jadeó Dohko preparándose para dormir un rato.

Dohko, por qué no te casaste conmigo? Él ni siquiera sirve para esto, por algo recurriste a mi… -

Kanon, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sé que no soy el único? La próxima vez procura no venir con el olor a Radamanthys en tu cuerpo- Se levantó molesto y se dirigió al baño dando por finalizada la charla.

Kanon sabía que debía irse. Se mordió el labio, si no conseguía pronto un compromiso, pronto descubrirían la relación incestuosa que sostenía con su hermano mayor, y eso no le convenía. Por eso insistía con Dohko, había creído que este era mucho más manipulable que Radamanthys, un poco de sexo y ya. Pero al parecer no era tan fácil. Se vistió mientras Dohko se bañaba y huyó. Tenía que informar de sus planes malogrados a Saga.

Ocho meses llevaban a la insistencia de sus padres, seguían sin poner fecha a la boda. Que el traje de Shion no estaba entallado, que el traje de Dohko no era lo suficientemente negro, que las flores no convencían a Shion.

Ambos se divertían buscando excusas para retrasar la boda. Cada día eran más unidos. A Shion le divertía el carácter burlesco de Dohko y le gustaba su sabiduría cuando le aconsejaba. A Dohko, por su parte, le gustaban esos gestos infantiles en el otro o cuando conocía una nueva faceta en Shion. Como aquel día en que Shion había encontrado un perrito callejero con una patita rota. Aquel día le había rogado interrumpir su cita por llevar al médico aquel perrito que luego se quedó, pese a que por la lesión tuvo que ser amputada su pierna.

Aquel día, se habían juntado nuevamente para planear como burlar la boda, aunque ya comenzaban a verlo más como citas que otra cosa. Llevaban rato paseando entre risas cuando la temperatura comenzó a bajar. En un afán por lucir guapo, Shion había dejado el abrigo en casa, por lo que sus ligeras ropas ya no eran tan convenientes. Dohko se sacó su abrigo y se lo colocó en los hombros a Shion con una sonrisa.

No deseo que mi hermoso Shion se enferme- dijo con galantería. Eran esos gestos que a Shion le encantaban, que lo hacían olvidar que a veces Dohko se comportaba como un cretino.

Su mirada coqueta se dirgió al chino, una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando algo llamó su atención. Algo que el abrigo no dejaba ver: una mordida en el cuello. Una marca de sexo. Poco a poco se desdibujó la sonrisa en los labios del chico y su ceño se frunció. Algo ardió en su estómago y su olor se volvió ácido. Dohko lo miró asustado.

Shion, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó, su alfa le exigía calmar al omega, no soportaba verlo enojado y no sabía porque.

Asqueroso…- musitó empujando al otro con fuerza - Esto se termino, señor Wang, puede que fuera ficticio pero no seré la burla de nadie.

Shion se apresuró a salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a Dohko atontado. ¿Lo habían botado? ¿Por una marca? Qué cosa más estúpida...pero, ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Dohko se sintió desolado. Tenía que hablar con Shion, tenía que explicarle. Corrió tras él, pero no lo alcanzó. No supo por donde se había ido el omega, y el hecho de que llevase su abrigo ocultaba el aroma de este.

Shion había tomado un taxi hasta su casa. Sentía el pecho apretarse mientras lloraba. Sentir el olor de Dohko sobre él solo incrementaba su dolor. Pensar que estaba comenzando a quererlo. Aunque el dolor que sentía era más fuerte. Y ahí oliendo el abrigo de Dohko se dio cuenta que se había enamorado. Estúpidamente había entregado su corazón a un alfa. Y se daba cuenta justo cuando le acaban de romper el corazón. Siguió llorando, hasta llegar a casa. Pagó, sin esperar el cambio y entro a casa como un vendaval. No dijo nada, se limitó a correr a su habitación. Su padre omega se preocupó por él y subió. Una vez que entró a la pieza se aproximo a su cachorro y lo abrazó. Shion entre sollozos solo le dijo que había peleado con Dohko. Era mejor eso que decirle que había roto el compromiso. Tras dormirse, el mayor dejó la habitación encontrándose justo con Dohko.

Será mejor que vuelvas mañana, Shion se quedó dormido. Deja que descanse y arreglen las cosas mañana, ¿Si? -le sonrio tan dulce que Dohko sospechó no sabía la razón real de la pelea.

Sin embargo se retiró de la casa, quizás era mejor esperar que Shion se calmase antes de decir algo.

Ya en la tarde Shion se levantó, aún lucía adormilado y con el cabello revuelto. Miró a sus padres que se alistaban para salir.

Shion, ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó el omega a su cachorro.

Si, un poco, comeré algo y volveré a dormir- dijo bostezando, aún se sentía lo bastante depresivo como para querer volver a dormirse.

Entonces acuéstate, nosotros iremos a la fiesta de los Geminis y volveremos temprano, si? - acarició la verde cabellera de su hijo antes de ponerse la chaqueta. Besó la frente de su hijo y luego la de Mu que apareció a despedirlos y salió tras su esposo quien se despidió de sus hijos con la mano. Se subieron al auto y marcharon.

Las malas noticias siempre eran las primeras en saberse, esa era una verdad por todos conocida. Por eso mientras bebía café, no le extrañó que llegase la doncella presurosa a acercarse a la dama, y tras la reverencia anunciar:

Mi señora, tengo noticias -

Habla- indicó la gran dama con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la joven beta.

Los padres del prometido del joven Dohko murieron anoche, mi señora, el auto donde iban chocó, mi señora - La doncella miró el rostro de su señora transmutar, desde el tranquilo rostro hasta la sorpresa. Miró a su esposo, cejas arqueadas en preocupación.

Con una ceña se despidió de la mujer y miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué haremos?

Eso es una decisión de Dohko. Él es quien debe decidir si sigue el compromiso o no. Dohko puede conseguir otro prospecto, pero dudo que ese chico pueda con

seguir a alguien - el hombre bajó la mirada desde su periódico para mirar a su esposa - Ve a hablar con él, Nataku, él debe decidir...no influyas sobre él…

La mujer asintió antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo.

Pasos presurosos interrumpieron la quietud de la mansión. Pasos que distaban de la usual seguridad y firmeza de la dama de la mansión. Las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas a una orden suya, revelando a un joven plácidamente dormido.

Arriba Dohko, debemos hablar - la voz fuerte de la mujer interrumpió el sueño del chico que se cubrió con las mantas antes de que la mujer jalara estas - Dije que te despiertes o haré cosas peores.

EL joven se levantó de un salto, sabiendo lo que su madre era capaz de hacer. Aún adormilado la miró. Era raro que su madre lo despertase, debía ser algo importante.Y vaya que lo era.

Dohko, los padres de Shion murieron anoche en un accidente. Debes decidir si quieres seguir el compromiso o no. No es obligación sin sus padres. No te forzaremos a comprometerte por mucho que ese chico sea ahora el único dueño de la fortuna - y eso era claramente algo que beneficiaría a los Wang, por otro lado si no se casaban aquel dinero iría a las arcas fiscales.

¿Qué? - Dohko estaba seguro que su madre no bromeaba, jamás lo hacía, pero era demasiado insó ojos se abrieron, su boca se tensó a la par que sus cejas se curveaban, su rostro pasando desde el marcado estupor a la preocupación - ¿Cómo está Shion?

Entonces, joven Hamal, me alegra que le haya quedado claro. Mañana a esta hora deberá estar casado o el patrimonio de los Hamal pasará al estado. No es necesario que le repita que pasará con usted y su hermano, ¿verdad? - la voz burlesca y despreciativa del alfa hacia el jovencito era clara. Se levantó dejando la charla hasta ahí. Sabía que el omega tenía que pensar.

Aún sentado el sillón, la figura de Shion parecía pequeña y frágil. Mu lo miraba escondido tras la puerta. No entendía nada. ¿Acaso lo iban a llevar a ese Centro de Recrío por ser omega? Pero si estaba con su hermano él estaba tranquilo. Una de las sirvientas tomó al pequeño niño y lo llevó a su pieza. No era bueno que los niños vieran cosas como esas.

La mente del mayor de los Hamal era un caos. Pese a la amistad que compartía con Dohko, el compromiso era solo una distracción, una pantomima, no se pensaban casar y eso lo tenía claro, aunque por dentro gritase de frustración. La idea de ir a dar al Centro de Recrío le daban nauseas y lágrimas de temor llenaban sus rosados ojos. Se cubrió la boca para callar los alaridos de terror. No quería. Ni para él ni para su hermano menor ser meras incubadoras, porque el Centro de Recrío era solo para eso. Omegas que no encajaban con el sistema, omegas huérfanos, todos iban a dar a ese lugar. Lo pintaban como "protección", sin embargo todos sabían que sólo obtenían beneficios si estabas preñado, constantemente. ¿Y de quien? Pues de todos. forzaban tus celos para obligarte a tener sexo con diversos alfas. La idea era procrear si o si. Mu era solo un niño, pero estaba seguro que obligarían su celo igual. Su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse en furiosos temblores, sus blandos labios fueron masacrados por sus dientes en un intento de callar los chillidos que sus manos no eran capaces de contener. Ya las lágrimas no eran contenidas, se derramaban cual cascada por sus ojos, ante el terror. Porque eso era lo que sentía: terror. Aquella figura vestida de negro se movía como si estuviera perdiendo la cordura. Un grito salvaje, inhumano, desesperación máxima, fue lo que necesitó Mu para correr con su hermano, la última familia que le quedaba. La figura de su hermano mayor, quieta sobre el suelo, colapsada por las emociones.

La ropa mal puesta y los pasos presurosos demostraban que la visita era urgente y precipitada. Las puertas se abrieron con brusquedad y joder, que Dohko jamás pensó que vería a Shion tan pequeño y frágil. Durmiendo en medio de su cama parecía diminuto. La figura llorosa de Mu se levantó para correr donde Dohko y lanzarse a sus brazos buscando protección. Los sollozos del infante eran inentendibles. Con suaves caricias lo intentó tranquilizar hasta que las palabras "Centro de Recrío" fueron entendibles. Pese a la discusión que apenas habían tenido ayer, a Dohko aún le dolían los pies y el estómago, no podía dejar que Shion fuera encerrado en ese lugar. Tenía que pensarlo bien, su libertad por su amigo. No era una decisión fácil. Se acercó a la cama del chico junto al niño.

Mu, ¿Has dormido algo?- preguntó mirando los intensos ojos verdes del pequeño. Al ver que este negaba, levantó un lado de la ropa de cama y se lo señaló - Acuéstate, yo los cuidaré.

Ante el gesto tranquilo del chino, y sintiéndose a salvo, el pequeño le hizo caso acostándose al lado de su hermano y durmiendose casi enseguida. Aún era muy pequeño como para resistir tantas emociones.

Dohko ya lo había decidido, y se sorprendió que no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, ni siquiera se cuestionó. Entonces se dio cuenta que la decisión ya la había tomado desde el momento que supo lo de padres. Tomó una silla y la acercó hasta la cabecera de la cama de Shion. Lo miraba dormir. Acarició su rostro con suavidad quitando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, aún se veía la angustia en él.

¿Qué me hiciste que no puedo dejar de mirarte?- musitó mirándolo con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Miraba al chico descansar, estaba seguro que no despertaría durante ese día. Estaba pensando en lo que se vendría, cuando una mucama irrumpió en la habitación.

Mm, señor, el abogado de la familia Hamal está abajo y busca al niño Shion - dijo la mujer.

Dile que iré yo, como prometido de Shion y futuro esposo, que bajo enseguida - la mujer asintió y salió de la habitación.

Dohko miró a su futuro esposo unos segundos y bajó sus labios hasta la boca de este, dándole un pequeño beso. Si bien le hubiera continuar con el toque, sabía que no era correcto. Así que abandonó la habitación dejando a los dos muchachos dormidos.

Cuando llegó al salón, un enorme hombre de largos cabellos lo esperaba. A su lado se sentía diminuto.

Buenas tardes, soy Dohko Wang, futuro esposo de Shion, me dijeron que necesitaba hablar con él, vengo en su representación - dijo tendiendole la mano.

Aldebaran Taurus, abogado de la familia Hamal. Vengo para organizar el funeral y la boda. Necesito una firma para retirar los cuerpos para velarlos y que sean enterrados mañana. Según el juez Duphe tenemos tres días después del funeral para organizar la boda. Sé que no es tiempo, pero es lo máximo que he podido obtener tras negociaciones - Aldebarán, pese a su tamaño intimidante, se notaba buena persona, y eso hizo que Dohko confiara en él. Tomó el papel que le tendían y firmó sin dudarlo.

Les diré a mis padres que organicen la boda, ellos verán la ropa de Shion y la mía. También la que Shion debe usar en el funeral. Usted vea lo legal de la boda y el funeral - le devolvió el papel, el abogado asintió, y tras un apretón de manos salió. Dohko hizo sonar su cuello y llamó a una de las mucamas - necesito que llamen a mis padres a la mansión Wang, dígales que necesito que vengan por favor.

La mujer asintió y tras una reverencia salió. Dohko suspiró y volvió a la habitación de Shion, quería estar con él hasta que llegaran sus padres.

Pasó una hora antes de que llegaran los padres del chico. Se acomodaron en la sala, recordando que ahí solían acordar los detalles de la boda con los Hamal. Dohko no tardó en unirseles mientras una sirvienta servía el té, para luego comenzar a afinar los detalles de la boda. Nataku Wang iba a ir con la modista para apurar las ropas, mientras que Wufei Wang se encargaba de las invitaciones y formalidades de la boda. Una vez acordado eso, Nataku expresó su decisión de dormir en la misma casa, sabía que Dohko no se iría, pero no era bueno que se quedase solo en casa de sus prometidos estando este sin algún mayor, así que para preservar la honra de ambos, se quedaría. Luego de eso se despidió de su hijo para salir junto a su esposo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shion se despertó confundido. Sentía un cierto calorcito a su lado y se sorprendió de ver a Mu en su cama. Ni siquiera recordaba en que momento lo habían llevado a su cama. Una voz lo sacó de su estupor momentáneo girando la cabeza y mirando sorprendido a Dohko sentado a su lado.

¿Cómo dormiste? - los verdes ojos de Dohko esculcaron su rostro y sus manos lo palparon con suavidad buscando algún síntoma de fiebre -

Dohko, ¿Qué haces aquí?- ahora estaba más confundido.

Donde debo estar. Al lado de mi futuro esposo. Debes vestirte, en un rato será el funeral de tus padres -

Y ahí fue donde recordó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en un movimiento sorpresivo se abrazó a Dohko, donde lloró por un buen rato hasta que se pudo calmar. Dohko acariciaba sus largos cabellos con delicadeza mientras lo arrullaba con suavidad.

Casi como autómata se vistió con las ropas que su futura suegra le proporcionó. Bajó las escalas y se subió al auto que iría tras los cajones. Dohko lo abrazó con un brazo, el otro envolvía a Mu. Shion no parecía darse cuenta, la mirada fija en los cajones. En que momento bajo tampoco se dio cuenta, solo pareció recobrar el habla cuando iban descendiendo los cajones. Un grito resonó y Dohko alcanzó a frenarlo antes de que se lanzara tras los cajones. Shion pareció recobrar la cordura y se volvió a refugiar en el pecho de su prometido tratando de no llorar. Las palabras dichas por los asistentes en memoria de los fallecidos casi no fueron escuchadas por los hijos de los finados, demasiado adoloridos para tener consciencia. La primera paladas de tierras cayeron sobre los cajones con un ruido sordo. Shion tembló en el abrazo del alfa y Mu se refugió entre las piernas del chino. Dohko los arrastró, no era necesario que vieran aquello. Los hermanos no se quejaron, llegó a pensar que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que los sacó. Los ayudó a meterse al auto y se subió para abrazar a Shion, ordenando al chofer partir a la mansión. Nataku tras ello, se acercó a su esposo para salir, dejando al abogado a cargo de despedir a los asistentes. Una vez en la mansión, fue la madre del alfa la que sacó la ropa de ambos omegas para meterlos a la tina. Los bañó y luego les puso pijama. Después de eso dejó a Dohko vigilando. Ahora tenían que ver los detalles de la boda. Shion aún no se probaba el traje, pero hoy no era momento. Suspiró sintiendo el stress. Solo tres días más.

El traje de boda era hermoso. De un blanco impoluto matizado con brillos como si fueran pequeños diamantes, apegado a cada curva del cuerpo del omega como si fuera una segunda piel. La mitad del lado superior derecho era de malla con cristales en la parte superior y en la inferior. Ambas mangas llegaban hasta sus dedos encerrandolos elegantemente con terminaciones de seda. Una pequeña falda que solo cubría el lado inferior izquierdo cubriendo hasta el final de sus glúteo izquierdo, que al menor movimiento se movía. Los largos cabellos con pequeños diamantes enredados en algunos mechones, que se ordenaban dándole un aspecto más pulcro. Una pequeña diadema de oro en su frente con un brillante jade en el centro. Se miró en el espejo antes que Nataku cubriera su rostro con aquel velo que era tradición usar. Lo tomó del brazo y ambos salieron de la habitación, que antes fuera solo del omega y ahora se convertiría en habitación nupcial. Mientras la boda se llevaba a cabo, la habitación iba a ser remodelada para albergar al matrimonio.

Bajaron las largas escaleras que estaban muy engalanadas con flores blancas y salieron al patio que estaba hermosamente arreglado. Claro que era algo que Shion no se percataba. Un largo pasillo custodiado en ambos lados por sillas que estaban ocupadas. Miró al frente, Dohko aguardaba con un traje negro completo de corte oriental. Un elegante traje ajustado a sus cuerpo que dejaba notar su firme musculatura, adornando su espalda un dragón rojo que asomaba la cabeza por uno de sus hombros. Pese a estar en el límite de su dolor, Shion no pudo evitar admirar aquella figura tan atractiva, recordando aquellos sentimientos que creyó que el dolor había sepultado.

Dohko vio avanzar al omega hacia él. Aún tenía la opción de negarse, pero no era algo que se le pasara por la mente al verlo avanzar. El adorable rubor en sus mejillas le hacía saber que no importaba la pérdida de su intensa vida sexual, estaba seguro que llegaría a enamorarse de Shion, el sexo podía pasar a segundo plano. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y transmitirle confianza. Cuando lo vio llegar a su lado le sonrió y tomó su mano apretandola. Era una forma sutil de decirle "Tranquilo" y supo que Shion lo entendió porque suspiró relajándose.

El juez comenzó a citar los votos que enlazarían a la pareja. Una vez que firmaron los papeles de la unión, Natakú le entregó una copa a Shion y a Dohko se le entregó otra. Intercambiaron las copas enlazando sus brazos y bebieron de ellas mientras les enlazaban las manos con una cinta roja. Cuando terminaron de beber, vino el beso protocolar, un suave toque en los labios y los aplausos.

Luego de esto ambos se dirigieron a la celebración que se había preparado. Políticos, dignatarios, las altas esferas de la ciudad se hallaban en aquel encuentro. Apenas entraron eran felicitados. Abrazos, saludos, todo aquello estaba abrumando a la pareja, tanto que apenas podían comer algo. Parte del protocolo de un matrimonio incluía inducir el celo de la pareja. Esto para que concretaran ese día y no hubiera forma de anular el matrimonio por la no consumación de este. La copa con la que brindaban en la boda contenía un acelerador de celo, aunque demoraba en hacer efecto. Mientras hacía efecto los novios debían comer para juntar energías para lo que se venía, mientras los demás disfrutaban la fiesta. La celebración avanzaba, tras los saludos debían comer, sin embargo Dohko estaba casi obligando a Shion a comer, quien parecía estar en otro mundo. Su nombre apenas susurrado, le hizo saber que definitivamente el chico no estaba de humor, lo cual era comprensible. Alegando que su celo estaba llegando sacó a su esposo del lugar. Los invitados se quedaron conversando sobre cuantos cachorros le haría a su omega habiendo tenido un celo tan potente que se adelantó en tiempo.

Los brazos de Dohko abrazaban la alta figura de Shion, que buscó refugio en él. Mientras caminaban, una disculpa abandonando los labios de Shion.

No tienes por qué disculparte, te entiendo Shion. Vamos a dormir antes… buenos ya sabes - Dohko no supo porque se había puesto nervioso.

Avanzaron a paso lento hasta la habitación que ocuparían durante su celo. Dejó a Shion en la habitación mientras se metía al baño para ponerse un pijama. Por ahora usaría uno de dos piezas, luego ya usaría solo un pantalón. Cuando salió del baño, Shion ya estaba acostado. Solo una mata de cabello se asomaba por el edredón. Se metió a la cama y abrazó a Shion por la espalda. Un suave buenas noches y se durmió.

Despertó mojado, su entrepierna se sentía muy mojada pero no era de él, los gemidos que salían de la boca de Shion y su meneo constante contra su cuerpo le dieron una idea. Aunque no alcanzó a pensar mucho, el olor, el roce comenzaron a despertar su alfa interno y pronto estaba tan caliente como Shion. Las feromonas de ambos inundaron el cuarto y el roce de la tela era incomodo, por lo que sacarse el pijama y las sabanas de encima fue un alivio, el roce de su piel con la de Shion fue demasiado, ya no podía reprimirse. Aquella sería una larga noche…

Ya han pasado más de 3 años, Shion observa a su hermano menor jugar con un pequeño niño en el pasto. Elevó la taza de té hasta sus labios, inhalando el vapor de este mientras cerraba sus ojos. Bebió el té lentamente saboreando cada especia en él, antes de abrir los ojos ante la presencia de su hermano menor.

¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Mu? - inquirió, como tutor debía velar por los estudios del menor, antes de que fuera a jugar con Shiryu.

Me fue bien, el profesor me felicitó, fui la nota mas alta, ahora puedo ir a jugar? - el niño ante el asentimiento de su hermano fue directo con el bebé.

Dohko volteó hacia su esposo y se acercó besando sus labios con suavidad.

¿No estás cansado amor? - por detrás rodeó la figura de su esposo acariciando su cintura, le encantaba que gracias al ego y vanidad de Shion est hubiera vuelto a su estado anterior, pero mejorado. Ahora su trasero era más grande y otras partes más sensibles. Inhaló el aroma del cabello de su amado con fuerza.

Eso debería preguntar yo, has jugado mucho con Shiryu, Dohko - Shion sonrió ante las caricias de Dohko, como lentamente lo seducía. Y él no era de fierro, ese chino tendría que responder - sabes que te cobraré esto, verdad?

Apenas se duerma Shiryu, Shion, apenas se duerma -

¿Es una promesa?

Es una promesa - susurró el oriental acariciando suavemente los pezones de su marido.

Nadie podría haber pensado que aquella pareja que tan mal había comenzado se llegarían a enamorar de aquella manera. ¿Discutían? Si, aún hoy peleaban por cosas pequeñas, pero también se había fortalecido su amor y cada uno sentía que no podría vivir sin el otro. ¿Kanon? Kanon había huido con Saga tras descubrirse una relación secreta entre los gemelos. El escándalo estalló en la alta sociedad, fue más grave que el matrimonio apresurado entre Aiacos y Minos porque el último estaba en cinta. Si algo tenía que agradecer Dohko era que su amado no podía ser juzgado ni su hijo, Shiryu era demasiado parecido a él y todos sabían lo indomable que era su marido. Quizás solo Dohko había logrado domar en parte a su esposo, pero a veces su trasero le recordaba claramente que su marido seguía siendo un salvaje y secretamente él amaba eso. Dohko miró a su amado dormir, fuertemente abrazado a su pecho, tan tranquilo. Su mano corrió unos mechones despejando su rostro y estuvo seguro que no habría podido ser más feliz con otra persona de lo que era con Shion. Lo apegó más a su cuerpo y se dispuso a dormir…

Fin


End file.
